


'Care' can mean a lot of things

by durantesknight



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, confession in the middle of an argument thing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight
Summary: I saved you life, but now we're locked here together and you're being a dick about how i saved you.





	'Care' can mean a lot of things

They sat in a tense silence, avoiding looking at each other. Sara sighed and shift, the weird fabric of the disposable clothes making her skin twitch.

 

“This is all you fault you know.” Agent Sharpe puffed and sara rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry for saving your life.” Honestly she was starting to regret, had she know her actions would led to them trapped in a quarantine room, being poked at by what seemed hours she would have thinked twice before doing it, (Because she would have saved her anyway, but she would have hesitated.)

 

“I don’t know if throwing me in a bunch of unknown chemicals that may end up killing me and you, qualifies as _saving.”_

 

“You’re alive aren’t you?” _For now_ Sara mentally completed, if they had to spend much more time locked together they were bound to kill each other

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Amaya asked entering the surveillance room with Zari by her side. The rest of the legends, Mick, Nate, Jax and Ray, (Stein had chosed to stay on the ship, far from their shenanigans) turned all looking guilty, except for Mick.

 

“Nothing!” Ray voice was high pitched and unconvincing. Amaya crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow.

 

“We’re betting on what is going to happen when Sara and Agent Hot Pants stay locked in there for hours.” Mick said, with his usual blank face.

 

“Placing bets on your own captain, really?” Amaya looked disappointed for a moment before smirking. “Dishes duty for a month; they admit to have feeling for each other in the middle of an argument.”

 

* * *

 

“Shouldn't that doctor guy be back by now?” Sara was becoming impatient, she got up to try to look out using the small glass window in the white door.

 

“They’re probably testing every possibility, you know? something you and your team should do before taking any action that may lead to yours or other people death.” Ava answered without opening her eyes, she had her head against the wall.

 

“Seriously?” Ava opened one eye looking at Sara as if saying _yes, seriously_ before closing it again. “I asked Gideon if those chemicals could kill us and she said no.”

 

“When exactly did you asked that?” she sounded unconvinced.

 

“...When I jumped.” It was barely a whisper.

 

“So when was already too late to stop? I rest my case.”

 

* * *

 

“How long exactly are you planning to let them there?” Zari asked from where she sat, on the floor, eating a bag of chips.

 

“Just an hour or so.” Jax answered, not taking his eyes of the security footage.

 

“Uhum… and what happened to the people who actually work here?”

 

“Mick locked them in a closet.”

 

* * *

 

“There was literally a thousand other things you could have done!” They had now evolved from passive-aggressive banter to full on yelling.

 

“You were going to get shot!” Sara yelled back, they were no longer sitting, instead they were standing feets away from each other, looking ridiculous in their hospital clothes, pointing fingers at each other.

 

“So you should attack _him!_ Not thrown me in a bunch of unknown chemicals!” a vein was about to pop in Ava’s neck. “You should have thrown him in it! or i don't know literally anything else!”

 

“There wasn’t any time to plan what to do!” Sara couldn’t believe Sharpe was complaining, yet again, about the methods used to save her.

 

“There is always time to plan if you’re a quick thinker.”

 

“Not when someone I care about is in danger!”

 

Silence spread through the room. Sara murmured a curse, caught in the heat of the argument she wasn’t even thinking anymore about what exactly she was saying she just wanted Ava to understand.

 

“You… _care_ about me?” Ava Sharpe worked fixing time, and she had never been so surprised and confused in her life, since their first meeting they had been nothing but antagonistic toward each other, sure they had evolved since then, but the prospects of Sara having actual feelings (Not for her exactly, just feelings, it sounded too mature for a Legend) surprised the agent.

 

* * *

 

“Are you kidding me!” Mick yelled, banging his fists in the desk and making all the three screens shake, he had betted in the women locked together would end up fighting and then making out.

 

Meanwhile Amaya was having a blast, laughing, god the two of them, _especially Sara,_ were so predictable.

 

“Easiest bet I ever won.” She commented sitting besides Zari, who still had her eyes on the screen.

 

“I wouldn't be so sure.” She nodded towards it.

 

* * *

 

Sara rolled her eyes, she didn’t meant to admit admit anything and sure as hell hadn’t planned on how Sharpe would react to said confession.

 

“Yes, but” she lifted a finger “ _care_ means a lot of things, it can simply mean I don’t want you to be dead.”

 

“Seriously?” Ava was not amused.

 

“It literally doesn’t meant anything; you’re still annoying, and rude and kinda arrogant,” she frowned, frustrated and unable to stop talking, _is this how Felicity feels?_ “so maybe I don’t want you to die and yeah maybe I thought about kissing you once or twice. So what? I thought about ki--”

 

“Sara!” Ava interrupted, and Sara blinked surprised, they’re no longer feets apart, instead they were close, too close, close enough they could feel each other’s breathing. “Stop talking.” She closed the gap between the two of them, kissing Sara. 

 

She kissed her because as much as she had tried to hate her she couldn't, Sara Lance was annoying and incompetent, but she was also funny and protective over the people she cared about, and Ava was not going to throw away the chance to be one of those people.

 

* * *

 

“What?” Amaya yelled getting up, she did not predicted that part.

 

“Oh yes!”  Jax fist pumped doing a little victory dance while all the other legend sighed frustrated. “What were you saying about easiest bet?”

 

“Whatever. Mick go free the doctors.”

**Author's Note:**

> look... i dont know, i really dont
> 
> you can yell ate me at mickysrory.tumblr.com
> 
> (also im pretty bad at answering comments but every single one of them are read and appreciated)


End file.
